Weredad
|director = Thomas Astruc Jun Violet Lucie Gardes |writer = Thomas Astruc Mélanie Duval Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Jun Violet Lucie Gardes }} " " is an upcoming episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1069238646207856640 & https://twitter.com/ale121097/status/1071485304979230720 Its world premiere was on December 30, 2018, in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Kids. Synopsis When Cat Noir almost understood that Marinette is Ladybug, Marinette panics and makes him believe she's in love with him to distract him. But her parents hear her and Tom, absolutely thrilled, invites Cat Noir to have breakfast with them. However, when the superhero tells them that he is not in love with Marinette, Tom, heartbroken, gets akumatized by Hawk Moth. Now as Weredad, a monstrous guard dog-man, he locks up Marinette in a prison of brambles to protect her from the outside world and heartbreak. Separated from Tikki, Marinette can't transform! Will Cat Noir be able to make Weredad see reason? And will Marinette find Tikki in time to stop her father? Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Coming soon! Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Tom Dupain/Weredad * Sabine Cheng Minor characters * August/Gigantitan * Nathalie Sancoeur * Civilians Trivia * This episode was first revealed during a script reading by Portuguese voice actors Fabricio Vilaverde (Cat Noir) and Jéssica Vieira (Ladybug) as well as fragments of this episode being released at CCXP 2018 on 8 December 2018 (at 4:30 PM). * August is akumatized a third time. ** First it was in "Gigantitan" and second in "Heroes' Day" special. * This is the third time after "Princess Fragrance" and "Sandboy" that Marinette and Tikki ended up separated. * This episode's title is derived from werewolf. ** Similarly, the French title, Papa-Garou, comes from loup-garou, the French term for werewolf. * This is the third episode where a relative of the Dupain-Cheng family is akumatized, following Kung Food and Befana. ** In this case, it is Tom Dupain. * This is the first time when Marinette's transformation sequence is not shown. * This episode makes reference to "Princess Fragrance", "Timebreaker" and "Glaciator". ** The rose, which was the akumatized object, had thorns similar to when Hawk Moth says "Every rose has its thorns" in "Princess Fragrance". ** This is the second time Cat Noir says, "She'll fall for me someday it's just a matter of time" since in "Timebreaker". ** When Cat Noir gave Marinette a rose which is similar to he did with Ladybug Marinette's alter ego in "Glaciator". * This is the first time Ladybug purifies the akuma before calling on her Lucky Charm. * This is the first time Ladybug summons a Lucky Charm in midair. * This is the fourth time Alya Césaire doesn't appear. * This also the first time Cat Noir had to fight an akumatized villain on his own for the whole episode following Ladybug in "Style Queen". * Also of the akumatized object of being the same thing a rose. * The Akuma Catch Scene has been reused from Mayura Episode with blue background. Errors * When Cat Noir is in Marinette's house his ring is silver instead of black. de:Weredad es:Papá Lobo Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode